seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mythos
Introduction Mythos '''born as Lock D. Vessalius or also known as "''The Fabled Man"', is a former half world noble turned pirate and is the main protaganist of One Piece: Forever Dawn. He is the captain of the Myth Pirates , and is a fervent believer in pursuing one's dreams. He is the son of former world noble Greiger Vessalius, and legendary pirate Nola D. Rivers. Mythos is also the older brother of Jovi D. Vessalius , and Cana D. Vessalius . He is also the eater of the Yami Yami no Mi (Maxr7). Appearance Mythos is a tall young man with tan skin, messy hair, and a third eye marking that is centered on the middle of his forehead. He has brown eyes and is of average build and average height. Before the time skip Mythos wore a black jacket with black pants and black shoes. Also his hair was short, pale blue in color and covered his right eye and his third eye. After the time skip he has gotten more muscular and well defined. He now wears a large white t-shirt with red lines along the sleeves and black diamonds across the chest. He wears his original black coat over his shoulders after his first appearance after the time skip. He also wears black and white shorts with the same sneakers he wore before the time skip. He also has a scar just above his nose that runs horizontally. Also his hair is bleached white, a bit longer than it was before the time skip, and has cleared away from his forehead revealing his third eye marking. Personality Mythos is a kind and gentle individual, not only does he believe in following ones ideals and dreams he also greatly respects people who have dreams. He is overall a very easy to get along with kind of person. He is often seen reading manga off to the side, reading the wanted posters or hanging out with his little sister Jovi. Mythos does not believe in taking lives needlessly, unless he is provoked. Ever since his other sister Cana was kidnapped he has been very protective of his youngest sister Jovi and easily gets angered if she is hurt or threatened. Normally he does not get angry that often. He cares deeply about his crew and views them as his family. He is very supportive of all of their dreams and has even put his dreams aside to help them acheive theirs a bunch of times. As far as his third eye was concerned before the time skip, he was very self concious about it and tried his best to hide it. But during the two year time skip he learned to accept it as part of who he is and embraces it now. Strangely, even though he's a pirate, he hates alcohol and only drinks cola or other beverages. Whenever he meets another pirate who's searching for the One Piece like he is, he will ask them why they wish to become the Pirate King. No matter what they say he always respects them as his rivals. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Mythos is a master of free style hand to hand combat. These skills are augmented incredibly by his devil fruit. Physical Strength Mythos was always immensely strong even way before he consumed his Devil fruit. He is seen multiple times breaking through rocks and steel with his fists. He can lift boulders and other large objects with the greatest of ease. Agility Mythos is a fast individual. His reaction time is revered to be the best out of all of his crew. He is usually good at dodging attacks however there are times when he doesn't. In these cases he just absorbs the attacks with his DF powers or when he counters them. Endurance Mythos can endure great deals of damage. He once while on the sky island of Cygnus took a reject dial straight to the chest and got back up after being hit by it. His willpower is great as well being able to will himself to keep on fighting even after taking several hits. Devil Fruit Mythos ate the Yami Yami no Mi (Maxr7) which gave him the ability to control and create darkness at will thus turning Mythos into a darkness human. The power of this fruit gives Mythos two distinct abilities, the power to spread darkness and absorb everything into it and then after crushing what it absorbed regurgitate it back out at any given speed the user desires since the darkness is a well of uncontrollable gravity.. Second is the ability to nullify other devil fruit powers through physical contact. Haki When Mythos was born he already had an immense amount of Haki. His is now larger than any other persons level of haki on record so far. The reason for this is because he was born with three eyes instead of just two. His third eye symbolized that his inner eye, and third eye chakra were both active and awake when in reality it takes years of endless training to awaken. As he grew so did his level of Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Thanks to his third eye and inner eye Mythos' perception of Kenbunshoku Haki is greater than anyone else could imagine. He can accurately predict exactly what his opponent will do even when they are relying on pure instinct to fight and can accurately tell where any one person is even in a large crowd. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Mythos Busoshoku Haki is strong as well. Being much harder and more dense than any ordinary Busoshoku Haki, he is even able to block other weapons and such that are imbued with Haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King By far his most powerful form of Haki being able to knock out even people who are immune to most hakis. Relationships Crew Mythos is shown to have great respect towards each of his crew members and cares about each of them deeply. Shown during his fight with Dynamo when he was more concerned about how his crew was faring even though he was in the middle of a fight. In turn each of his crew members greatly respect him as a captain and greatly trust in him. Holly Azalea and Melona Viridian keep him updated on current events in the world and Chris Blackthorn helps keep him in shape by sparring with him often. Family He cares very deeply about his remaining family members which are his two sisters Cana and Jovi. Since he couldn't leave Jovi unprotected at their home island of Nocturne he instead brought her with him on his adveture feeling that he could better protect her there. As for Cana when she was kidnapped by world nobles the night that his parents were murdered Mythos swore that he would find her no matter what and has continued searching for her ever since. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Maxr7 Category:Myth Pirates Category:Pirate Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D.